You Belong With Me
by jadedcutie494
Summary: Layley onshot - Haley's POV, to Taylor Swift's song 'You Belong With Me'


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, nor the song 'You Belong With Me' – that belongs to Taylor Swift

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Layley, and I'm not all that sure about it, but the idea jumped into my head and wanted to be written, so here it is.

**You Belong With Me**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

I was on his bed, watching him pace back and forwards, one hand moving through his hair in frustration as he spoke softly into the phone. They'd been on the phone nearly half an hour, since soon after I arrived to go to the Rivercourt, and from what I'd gathered, she wasn't too happy about a joke he'd made earlier that day.

_Probably cause she didn't understand it,_ I thought to myself, feeling bad instantly for thinking that about my best friend's girlfriend. _Although, it's true isn't it? Nothing wrong with thinking the truth._ I smiled to myself, watching as he turned and walked back towards his door again, retracing the path he'd been walking since he saw his caller ID.

I sighed, lying back on his bed, knowing I'd be there a while; it was always like this, she was always going off at him about one thing or another. She never understood him, never appreciated him. I closed my eyes, trying to block it all out, wishing, not for the first time, that things were different.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I was on my bed, music up loud since no one else was home, and I was working on my homework; no surprise there. The surprise came at the knock on my door, as he entered. I looked at him, confused at his presence, not that I ever minded him being there, but he'd told me he had plans, with _her._

'Thought you had a date?' I asked, trying to sound casual, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

'Apparently our date was a party, you know, loud music, loud _bad_ music, lots of alcohol and lots of drunk people.' He answered, coming to sit on my bed, picking up the CD case next to my player as he passed.

'And you didn't stay?' I asked, smiling at him when I got a laugh out of him.

'Yeah, well, you know, there's only so much crap I can listen to before I start to go crazy. I had to get out of there, listen to some good music before my ears stopped working out of sheer protest.'

'Well, if good music is what you're after, you came to right place.' I said, plucking the CD case out of his hands as we lay down side by side, talking easily about the newest releases, the generic crap the radios insisted on trying to pass off as music, and random memories, anything that came to mind, like we always did.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

It was another game night, and once again the gym was crowded. I watched him moving effortlessly across the court; he always made it seem so easy, so natural, and as a naturally clumsy person, that made me jealous, but I always love to watch him play. As I watch, he makes a shot, then turns to wink at someone on the sideline. Not just someone, _her_. I scowl. Ever since he joined the team, she's had her claws sunk into him, and I just can't understand it.

She doesn't know him, never even noticed him until he became one of the team, and now suddenly, they're always together, and I hardly see him. I can't figure out what he sees in her, she's so shallow and self-absorbed and... a typical cheerleader, which makes sense since she's their captain. But she's the epitome of everything we used to hate, and now he's with her constantly, taking her crap and forgiving her every time.

And I know that if she's around, he'll never notice me, but I can't give up that hope, cause right now, it's all I have.

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy_

'Dude, you were awesome tonight. Made brother dear upset, too. You're definitely leaving an impression on this team.' I told him after the game, in a rare moment where I actually had time with him, and only because _she_ just _had_ to go set up for the party. I swear, that's all she knows how to do.

'Eh, it was nothing,' he replies, his answer sounding so self-conscious that I couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh come on, you played great. Hey, can we sit down? I'm tired,' I ask, looking up at him with pleading eyes, and he simply laughs and rolls his eyes.

'I play a game of basketball, you watch from the bleachers and _you're_ the one who's tired.' He says as we sit on a nearby park bench.

'Well, you know, it's tiring being worried about you winning and... what with your late night visit to listen to some actual music... some of us need more than three hours sleep you know.' I responded, nudging him with my shoulder, smiling at the ease of it all. _This is good,_ I thought. _This is right_.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

'Well, I'm sorry I kept you up, your majesty, it won't happen again.' He said, smiling down at me, and I think that I could die right now and be happy, just seeing this smile. It's been so long since I've seen this smile, this real, genuine smile. I've seen the smirk, the fake smile he gives everyone that doesn't know him and thinks it's good enough. But this, this is a real smile, the kind that could make any girl's heart beat faster and make anyone want to smile back. And being me, I can't help but comment.

'You know, it's nice to see that smile again, it's been a while.'

'I'm fine, I've just been... busy, you know, with basketball and everything.' _Yeah,_ I think, _I know what you've been busy with, and why you haven't been smiling_. I sigh, once again keeping my thoughts to myself...

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

It's another game day, and as I watch him play I realise something's wrong. He's not playing well; he's missing shots, easy shots, making it easy for the other team to get the ball, he wasn't himself, and as I looked down to where the cheerleaders stood, I was pretty sure I knew why.

I'd gone over to see him, and I heard them, well, heard _her_, yelling at him. It was so typical of her, she didn't know him, had no real sense of who he was, not like I do, like I always have. She treats him like a puppy sometimes, something to play with when she want, and to ignore if she's not in the mood. But if he decides he's not in the mood, or he's made other plans, she starts yelling.

I never could figure out why he stayed with her so long

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you're about to cry_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

Another night, another visit. This one was different though. There were no words spoken, no attempt by him to lie about the reason for his arrival. So I just patted the space beside me, and he came over, stretching out on my bed.

Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I tried to decide what to do. Asking him about what had happened really didn't seem like an option, and the silence was killing me, so in the end, I started rambling about our science teacher enjoying frog dissections far too much and having performed one too many, judging by his now almost frog-like behaviour, and was rewarded by a smile. Happy that I'd distracted him, for now at least, I lay down, turning towards him and continuing to ramble about anything and everything, determined to keep that smile on his face, at least for the night.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

I looked at him later that night, after he'd fallen asleep, and he was so broken, from everything that had happened in the last year, so different from the boy I knew. He'd told me about a dream he'd had of a small house, like the one he lived in now, with a big yard and a dog, and two little kids running around with their mum, yelling to greet him when he came up the path. Then he'd said he could never see _her_ in that role, being happy as a mum or living in a small house. I have to admit, that made me smile.

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I was sitting outside the door to his house, waiting for him to come home. I'd been there for a while, just waiting, and if I had to wait any longer, I was going to lose my nerve. I'd decided, after he told me about his dream, that that was it, I was going to tell him. I could feel myself losing my nerve, though, as he came into sight, although him smiling when he saw did boost my confidence a little. He greeted me as he reached the steps, motioning for me to follow as he opened his door, but I stood frozen, watching him. He came back out when he realised I hadn't followed.

'Hales?' I smiled at the nickname, and I decided it was now or never, and my smile grew.

'You don't belong with her Lucas, you never have, cause she doesn't understand you, doesn't get your humour, or your taste in music or your reading. She doesn't know who you are, but I do, I always have and I always will. Cause I love you; always have, always will. And I'm the one you're meant to with.' I let it all out, some of it coming out a bit jumbled and rushed, but by the look on his face, he caught the gist of it. I tried to decipher the look in his eyes, on his face, but since he seemed to be running through every possible emotion, it was a bit hard, and after a few minutes of silence, I had to say something. 'Lucas?'

'We broke up.' I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that.

'What?'

'Well, I broke up with her, about twenty minutes ago.' He looked up at me, and shrugged in response to my unasked question. 'It was never really right, and I guess after last night I finally realised, or accepted that.' Well, that was all he got out, because I suddenly leant up and kissed him. Nothing big or over the top, probably the world's shortest kiss, but he seemed to be ok with it, judging by the way he pulled me back in and kissed me again and when he finally let me go, I leant closer and whispered in his ear 'See, I always knew you belonged with me.'

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

A/N: Alright, so I'm really not sure about how it works, and I just wanted to say that 'her' is not supposed to be Brooke, not really cause I don't hate Brooke, but she was the basis for the idea I just made her much more typical cheerleader and over the top, so please don't think it was a Brooke-bashing or anything. Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
